Again
by coffee-powder
Summary: (AU) After losing his brother once, Lucas decides to keep trying again in multiple timelines. However, he went a little too far, and mentally killed himself in the process. "He was just hasty", Flint told Claus. "You'll forgive him, won't you?"


The air had a cold melancholy aura. No one dared to only sound breaking the unnaturally still atmosphere was gentle sobbing, heard from the middle of the magenta drowned room. There was no movement.

It continued on for a few more minutes, before the crying faded. The boy in the center slowly got up, which gave his friends in the back a clear view of his dead twin. They stared with grief and sympathy. He turned around, facing them.

"Lucas..." A girl gasped, not used to the empty, uncaring look in his eyes. She had been with him long enough to think of him like a little brother. He was the nice one, always the first one to apologize. He would never in his life glare, let alone insult anyone. In other words, he was fully positive and gentle. Seeing him like that tore her heart.

The boy's- Lucas' father put a strong hand on the boy's back, giving him a comforting look. He opened his mouth, as if to speak.

"Quit it, _dad._ " The boy spat, wiping the tears from his eyes. "I know what you're going to say! Claus was just hasty- Forgive him, he wanted revenge and just got carried away- Whatever! You never do anything!" He pointed an angry finger at the man. He knew what he was saying wasn't true. His dad had been the first one to look for Claus when news of his missing twin spread. He had taken care of them all these years, along with someone else. "...And Kuma, Duster," he adds, addressing his other two friends, "next time, help me instead of standing around."

His father, however, was not surprised or shocked or mad, like the Lucas' friends were. If he was, he didn't show it. He instead pulled his brown cowboy hat down, covering his eyes.

"I'm going to reset the world." He breathed. "I'll do it again. And again. And again, until I save Claus. He's done too much for me. I'll never let him go. And if I never do it… Then at least I can set my eyes on mother again."

"Hey" Says the girl again. Lucas recognises her as Kumatora. "Don't you dare talk negatively like that. It's not like you. Moving on is hard, we understand-".

But when she gathers the courage to look up, the boy is gone. And they are left alone. They are left alone in one of the many thousand universes that the world's hero had given up on. Much like the others, they don't know what to do.

It's been three years, in Lucas' time. He feels tired and worn out, hungry and sweaty, but he tries again. He opens his eyes to see his alive brother standing before him. He thinks to himself. _Remember, he doesn't remember you. Remember, you are shy and gentle. Remember, you still care about this world._

He instinctively dodged right to avoid a zap of thunder, pulling out some psychic energy of his own as he shoots it towards his brother. It weakens him, but he does not die.

"Claus!" He can hear his father from the back. "Do you remember us? That's Lucas, your brother! I'm your father! Claus, listen to me!"

Claus does not pay him much attention, nor does Lucas. The brothers keep fighting as they try to tone out the desperate calls from the audience.

Lucas knows what happens next. Claus is remembering his mother. He knows this is happening from when he pauses in his tracks, expression growing distant and the spark of remembrance in his one human, green eye. Then, he is robotic again, and the two resume their fight. Finally, his brother takes off his helmet, revealing the familiar carrot haired idiot. The rush of childhood memories reaches him. He is sad.

Lucas was going to succeed this time- he was _sick_ and _tired_ of watching this over and over. He would not shed anymore tears. He didn't say anything, like his partners expected him to. He didn't even mutter Claus' name, like they did.

A determined flash was seen in his eyes as he watched the chimera's hand raise.

"Live for me" Lucas muttered, praying that Claus heard him, and before the bolt of neon yellow came rushing at him, took off his badge.

"LUCAS, NO-" He could hear someone scream. "HE'LL KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T-"

But it was too late for both of them, as the bolt of neon yellow striked through the air, ripping the blonde apart.

For a few seconds, no one spoke.

The air in the room became unnaturally still. The faint glowing of the warm magenta room was the only comfort that could be given at the moment. There was no movement.

"Damn you" His twin hissed, glaring at the still body. No red liquid or loose flesh was seen, but everyone knew what happened. "It was my job to die!"

It was true. He couldn't even be considered human anymore. He couldn't be loved or give love anymore. He couldn't even cry the tears he so desperately wanted to let out years ago.

The once masked boy turned around, looking at the thin yellow object sitting innocently in the center of the room. He was ordered to guard it, but instead he left it defenseless, glaring at it with hatred. Then he walked towards it and gripped the handle.

Due to the unexpected result, no one else had cried, budged- Did they even breath? Claus was not sure.

The silence was broken as soon as "Dad" spoke. "Claus… Listen, he- he was just desperate. It's not your fault, it's not anyone's, he just wanted to save you, I'm sure of i-"

He pulled on the line with all his remaining strength, watching as the world around his turned and faded to nothingness. He looked at the bitter darkness with a blank stare. He knew what he would see next- the world again, in whatever time he wanted. Just his mother wouldn't be there, waiting for him, and the stinging possibility that Lucas wouldn't either haunted his mind.

"Lucas, you idiot." he spat. "You know I'm not giving up on you." Claus was smart, he knew that the look in Lucas' eyes was not one that he'd develop in just a few years. He knew that his decision to die was not a choice made in a matter of seconds.

Claus closed his eyes, focusing on the matter around him.

 _It's that time- I'm a robot under_ their _control. Lucas has come to save me. He has decided to take off his badge._

And when he opens his eyes again, he faces his brother. His eyes are hard and cold, full of pain and suffering. When Claus raises his mechanical hand, his brother instinctively dodged right. However, Claus did not shoot.

Look of pure surprise crossed Lucas' face, but he stayed cautious.

"Lucas, listen to me." I said in an empty, emotionless voice. "I hate myself, you have to realise this isn't a choice anymore. You aren't supposed to do this, just give up on me and live the rest of your life in peace." Lucas didn't even look like he cared.

"You have _no_ idea what I've been through to save you."

"You have no idea what I'm going to do to save you."

There was no use arguing. Lucas was grown up now, Claus couldn't tease him into doing things for him anymore. He watched as Lucas took off the badge either way.

"You have no idea how _long_ I've tried to save you for… Just be safe. I can't live happy, even if you're alive now. I've tried too hard. I'm sorry, Claus. But if you can live, I swear I'll be happy."

"I don't care if you're happy or not" Claus retorts. "I just hate this stupid chimera army, I hate those stupid monsters, I hate seeing you like this- okay, look. I don't know how many birthdays you'd had now, but just don't-"

"You're safe. You remember" Lucas says with pure amazement in his voice. He was laughing, too.

 _I never forgot, idiot._ Thought Claus, but he didn't say it out loud.

"I must have saved you somehow. I hope I repaid you and everything you've done for us." He sniffed- the same way he did back when they were done playing a game of tag at the age of 8, and Claus had won. "Wow, Claus, this is as cliche as the endings of one of those stories you used to read to me..."

Claus tried to counter something back, hating how many books Lucas has read and how he was probably reciting the exact same ending lines from his favorite one. He practically feels the misunderstood confusion and happiness of Lucas' friends and their father burning into the atmosphere. He speaks, but as soon as he spoke the first word, Lucas shot his own thunder at himself, holding back regret as he collapsed.

Claus bites his lip, trying to hold back a scream as the clawing silence devours the room again.

"Claus… Listen, he- he was just desperate. It's not your fault, it's not anyone's, he just wanted to save you, I'm sure of i-"

"Whatever, I guess it's my turn now" he grumbles, narrowing his eyes. He makes his movements calm to hide his desperation, and secretly grudges against the people standing behind him. "I'll just keep doing it. Y'know. Resetting the world. You guys don't get it, he doesn't face you. You're all useless. But thanks for bringing him here."

And thus, he pulled the line.

 **Soooo yeah it's a little different from the original plot. But I hope you enjoy? Constructive criticism appreciated, woo!**


End file.
